Dark singer battle chapter 41
YU GI OH 5D AKIZA NEWST MONSTER CHAPTER 41 next i play black cage now by destroying ever monster i have out i can summon new stronger monster now i summon earthbound immortal black dragon and his 2ND effect kicks in now his 4000 atk points are double go earthbound immortal black dragon atk not so fast akiza i play the spell seal cage now i only took half the damage i wood have form you destroying my monster!yelled Grerimo as his life points hit 1400 don't you get you cant win Grerimo am going to beat you next turn now i end my turn with face down card said akiza OK then it my now i play the spell card icy grave now now summon my form my deck and he get the atk points if my god card had on to him and when he attack all your face down card are destroyed!yelled grerimo now be hold i summon Makyura the Destructor so now his atk points have become 5200 this cant be said akiza o yes now go Makyura the Destructor atk akiza monster.said greirimo ugh yelled akiza as her life points wont down to 800 come akiza don't give in you hold on !yelled Leo ya your jack call do this said Luna now win this duel for us said Ashley she right you two will find way to win said Bruno bad move grerimo i play my tarp black reborn now you your life points become the some as main that 800 yelled akiza what you brat yelled grerimo as his life points hit 800 i end my turn then said grerimo fine then it my turn said Alaster now play spell card form my hand called burning wall now here how it works jack i destroy every one my monsters and we you took 3000 points if damage yelled Alaster jack life points hit 3500 will i play spell form my hand that can only be play on your turn called burning return now took card form my deck send to my grave and play card face down but it in return i have send 10 cards form my deck to my grave but in return your life are cut down to match main yelled jack Alaster life points hit 3500 fine jack i end my run it my move i draw i play my tarp card lost star descent now i can summon my re dragon archfiend next i summon the tuner monster clock resonator and force resonator now burning seal next i double tune my level 3 clock restorer and level 2 force resonator and level 7 red dragon arcriend i synchro summon red nova dragon atk 3500 and seen i have 2 tuners and akiza his 1 that means my red nova dragon gets an ex 1500 atk what you red nova dragon next i play burning force now my burning Demon Dragon Red Archfiend gets the some atk points as my red nova dragon what your red nova dragon and your burning demon dragon red archfiend have 5000 atk points buy the way my card his 2nd affect all cards are your side are destroyed next i summon my majestic dragon and tuner monster and play monster reborn to re summon red dragon archfiend now tune my monster so can summon the majestic red dragon now go burning demon dragon red archfiend and red nova and majestic red dragon atk Alaster with burning seal yelled what noooooooooooooooo yelled Alaster has his life points hit 0 i play tarp card on my side black lighting now by giving up 700 life points i can force you to skip your next 3 turns now go earth bound immortal black dragon atk grerimo life points 3 times !yelled akiza what noooooooooooooooooooooo !yelled grerimo as his life points hit 0 yes akiza win,said Leo see i know you wood be to do it,said Luna ya you jack kick but in that duel,said Ashley nice duel,said Bruno o i see you 3 are all healed up now,said akiza that was fast will lot you 3 duel next my Guss the 3 member if darts team will come after you,said jack will be ready,said Leo we sure will,said Luna that true,said Ashley akiza your looks broken.said Bruno ya it hurts lot but don worry it be healed up soon.said akiza will lots hoop am going to need your help in are duel after the twins get down with theres,said jack don't worry akiza can use are hot tube that it heal you fast said Leo Luna ya,said ashley that ture,said bruno. now as soon we took down the last if dartz man,s man i say we move on to are plan said leo and luna ya it be high time do this,ashley hi jack akiza am going to join you two to hlep on with the plan said bruno ok that work will then,said akiza and jack.